


I Have Loved You From Afar For So Very Long

by BRNZ



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst and Feels, Comforting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Drunken Flirting, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Praise Kink, Service Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BRNZ/pseuds/BRNZ
Summary: The day after the Nonpocalypse wasn't the day either of them expected.  Crowley uses a provocative phrase and Aziraphale mans up enough to call him out on it.   Aziraphale turns out to be a caring and sensitive top.  Crowley comes apart in a number of ways, and some very delicious sex is had.******************************************************With some effort Crowley reconnects all the parts of his brainstem needed to move his arms and legs coherently, levers himself up to face the angel, placing one knee balanced precariously on the edge of the sofa between the angels, and leans forward  oh yes he recognises the feel of a good firm cock against his thigh and presses a bit firmer against it“Yes I want you to lend a hand, ummm” random handwavy gesture “Whatever thingy with the buggery”Aziraphale’s eyes light up “Oh dear boy, your bum or mine?” and gives the demons aching cock a pert squeeze.Crowley falls backwards off the sofa.





	1. Your Bum Or Mine

**Author's Note:**

> For the non Brits reading: Buggery = Sodomy but Buggering About is slang for mucking around, wasting time aimlessly.
> 
> However I have used it with deliberate intent here as it could mean both things, potentially :)
> 
> Also the AMAZING Quefish did an absolutely HILARIOUS Drunk Reading of this
> 
> [Drunk Reading](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R-KKt7H16-c)

As they sauntered out of the Ritz, Aziraphale brightly asked Crowley “Plans for the rest of the day?“

Crowley slouching along with his hands shoved into the infernally tight jeans, shrugged in his bonelessly elegant manner and drawled “Bugger about for a bit?” and when the angel looked at him with that particular quirk of the eyebrow he shrugged again “Didn’t really make any firm plans for the day AFTER Armageddon, did I?”

“Fair point dear boy, fair point. If you like, I believe I might have a case of that champagne you quite like tucked away for a special occasion”

“The 1926 Krug?” a pursing of demonic lips “Was a good year that….. Here’s the Bentley, get in angel, get in”

********************************************************************************************************

_Several hours later at the bookstore_

Crowley was at that ‘I’m bored and fiddly’ stage of being drunk, which could be the only reason why he was balancing backwards on two legs of the wooden chair, defying gravity by leaning sideways as only he could, trying to pick up the champagne bottle to refill his glass.

Exasperated, Azirphale stands watches him sway back and forward on the teetering chair, successfully swooping up the bottle, refilling his glass (taking a generous swig from the neck on the way) before saying

“Do you want a hand?”

Crowley casually waves a hand at him and slurs slightly “Nah’m good” as he now starts trying to balance the chair on ONE leg

“Not that you idiot, with the buggery”

The moment stretches, until the demons brain registers what he just heard Aziraphale say, his jaw drops open in shock, and with an NnnGK and a flail of arms and legs, he and the chair lose the battle with gravity and topple over backwards.  
  
Aziraphale waits til he almost hits the ground, blinks and the chair is righted, although the demon has slid sideways off it, to pool leggily on the floor, still staring open mouthed at the angel, who shrugs in some embarrassment (he is *not* as drunk as the demon but beginning to regret that).  
  
Rather nervously he stammers on “You know, The Arrangement, lend a hand when needed, that sort of thing…….”and trails off nervously as he is wont to do.  


Crowleys jaw snaps shut with an audible click, and he swallows for a long moment before saying slowly “Ziraphale, mmmm you shure about this?” and waves his hand, describing all manner of infinite possibilities.

“Oh really” huffs the angel “If I had any gaps in my education Oscar Wilde soon filled ALL of those!” and his eyes softened in fond memory.

This dragged a salacious grin from Crowley “Ohhhhh realllly???” and he crawled/ slithered over to his favourite sofa, arranged himself in his usual slightly obscene manner, and patted the sofa in invitation

“Tell me evvvveeeerrrrything”

Collecting a couple more champagne bottles and glasses, he perched in his neat manner and began to speak.

************************************************************************************************************ 

_Sometime later where they are both very drunk, Crowley is stretched out with his head in the angels lap, black silk shirt barely buttoned, bare feet dangling off the end of the sofa. While they are both celestial beings, their inhabited bodies are human, and still crave the touch of others, and over time they have learned to be comfortable with each other in this slightly intimate way._  
  
If Crowley is very good, the angel will toy with his hair or delicately trace the outline of his feet absentmindedly while he is reading.  
  
Aziraphale has removed his jacket, bow tie and waist coat, loosened his shirt cuffs and daringly has bare feet as well and is idly fiddling with the longer strands of red hair threaded through his fingers.

“Ssso tell me angel, which d’you prefer, yer favrite, inny, outy or othery?” and Crowley made appropriately obscene gestures with one hand.

Aziraphale giggled a bit “Oh I quite like vaginas, truly ashtonishing orgasms, go on and on and on”

Crowley nods “Clitorish tricky things” and the angel agrees with “Tongues though, oooooh tongues” and he wanders off with another memory.

“Tongues” whimpers Crowley to himself and loses himself in a haze of lust at the thought of the angel enthusiastically using his tongue.

“But” the angel tunes back into the conversation and announces “I really like a good firm cock”

The demons brain stutters to a halt as all the blood rushes from it and heads directly to his now uncomfortably firm cock and weakly mutters “firm” to keep the conversation going. The angel smiles mistily down at him and says “no gag reflex” in a disturbingly smug manner and Crowley swallows any possible response and just nods, and waves a hand in a vague ‘carry on talking manner’.

The angel babbles on and for his own sanity Crowley tunes out, because listening to the angel talk about fingering firm tight puckered assholes is the most exquisite torture the demon has ever experienced. He should know, he’s been tortured by both the best AND the worst in the business.

His head bobs as the thigh underneath it shifts for the third time in as many minutes, and he is mystified how all this fucking intimate revealing of their sexual history is not affecting the angel the same way it is him? Maybe he hasn’t made an Effort?  
  
The demon is glad his jeans are a particularly dark black today, as he is sure there is a wet stain visible in the front of them by now, but they are damnably tight, and as he is about to move his hips in vain of relieving the pressure, the thigh he is resting on shifts again…. Slowly through his drunk lust addled brain, he realises that the angel *is* shifting as subtly and as uncomfortably as what he is, and he is now, also literally babbling.  
  
Crowley makes a decision, sobers himself up a bit and says very firmly “Yes”

The angelic babbling dies away slowly and with some confusion he queries “Yes?”

With some effort Crowley reconnects all the parts of his brainstem needed to move his arms and legs coherently, levers himself up to face the angel, placing one knee balanced precariously on the edge of the sofa between the angels, and leans forward _oh yes he recognises the feel of a good firm cock against his thigh and presses a bit firmer against it_

“Yes I want you to lend a hand, ummm” random handwavy gesture “Whatever thingy with the buggery”

Aziraphale’s eyes light up “Oh dear boy, your bum or mine?” and gives the demons aching cock a pert squeeze.  
  
Crowley falls backwards off the sofa.


	2. You Taste Like Sin

They are both too drunk to catch him with a miracle and he lies there, head slightly ringing with the impact and groans. With a rustle the angel slides down beside him, gently cradles the back of the fiery red head in one hand and says “Ooops, want me to kiss it better?”

Still stunned by all the shocks to his head , he nods, eyes closed and manages an affirmative mmm which stops suddenly as his mouth is claimed by an angel who tastes like sunlight, champagne and caramel.

Firm but gentle questing kisses, one on his lips, and then one on each corner, til he moans and opens up to the angel, tangling his fingers in some blond curls to bring those delicious lips within range and keep them there.

_His angel has game too, doesn’t take it too fast or too hard, just the right amount of tongue, knows the benefit of a pause, a pull back and then a quick dive in, and then a long slow deep hungry kiss that leave them both panting, hard and wanting_

They have rolled several times across the floor, the demon on top, resting on his elbows, looking down at his kiss flushed angel, and he is very slowly but pointedly grinding his hips down on to the panting angels quite firm cock. He is entranced by the look of utter ravishment on the angel’s face, not even the finest chocolate mousse has been greeted by such a look of wanton abandon.

_He wants to slowly reverently kiss every part of the angel that he can reach. He wants to watch him come apart underneath him again and again. He wants to worship on his knees in whatever way that takes him. He wants……everything if he can only make his angel look like this over and over._

“Floor’s hard” mumbles Aziraphale and flicks a finger. Beneath them appears a mattress clad in black silk sheets that look oddly familiar “That’s my bed” huffs the demon and Aziraphale smirks at him “Might as well put it to proper use”

Feeling a little out of his depth, Crowley swallows, and murmurs “What did you have in mind?” and laughs a little as the angel rolls them over til he is on top, straddles the black clad demon, miracles away his white linen shirt, and with an entirely evil smirk, slowly starts unbuttoning the few remaining buttons left holding the black silk shirt closed, spreading it wide to bare the sculpted torso of the demon to his hungry eyes.

He takes a good long look and whispers “You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen” before swooping down to lay a trail of hot wet kisses across the demon’s chest, up the line of his throat before claiming the mouth waiting urgently for him.   
  
Each kiss was followed by a word, a benediction _beautiful, delicious, perfect, mine, so good, love, want, need you and Crowley has no defense against this gentle rain of words and kisses. It feels like he is being blessed in the most unholiest of ways and he chokes back a laugh, because the mouth that is praising him also belongs to the hand that has unzipped his jeans and is stroking his cock in the most distracting of manners, and if it carries on much longer, he isn’t going to last._

Fortunately the hand ceases its torment, but as the angel lowers himself down the length of Crowleys body, and presses a thigh firmly against his erection, he moans, low and deep and twitches his hips up. Aziraphale hums in approval, caressing his face and gently kisses him “Soon dear boy, soon I will give you everything you need” he murmurs, reaching down to firmly tweak one pert nipple, while rolling his thigh up and back again.  
  
Crowley stretches his head back, flexing and gasping under the assault and when hot lips suck firmly at first one nipple then then other, he loses it completely, a wordless keen as his hands grasp scrabbling at the sheets for any kind of anchor “Fuuuuuuuuuccccccccccccccccccccccccckkk”  
  
The gentle rocking pressure of the thigh is almost unbearable, and as the angel begins to torment his throat with sucking kisses that will leave bruises in the mornings, he gasps “I….I ….. can’t”

Aziraphale pulls completely away and Crowley gasps at the relief, and a gentle hand strokes the side of his face “Yes you are ready for me now, aren’t you, darling boy” but the most the demon can reply is “nnnghhh”

He flinches as his distressingly tight jeans are miracled away, and a warm hand slowly strokes from his ribs, tracing the line of his sharply cut hips, down the hollow of his pelvis and then down the inside of his thigh, first one side then the other.  
  
Panting, dripping with need, the air musky with the scent of the fluid sheening his abdomen Crowley gasps out “Aziraphale PLEASE!”

“Oh I *do* like a good firm cock” says the angel, dipping his head to place a kiss right on the throbbing vein and the demon flexes like a bow underneath him with a wordless scream “And yours is delicious, my dear, now spread your legs like a good boy”.  
  
When Crowley blearily makes room for the angel, he kneels in front of the demon, splayed out like a pagan sacrifice, reaches out with an already well lubed hand and gently but firmly grips the demon’s cock and slowly slides his fist up and down. Crowley screams again and in faint broken words begins to beg “mmmmm fuck harder, harder, oh please harder FASTER FUCK FUCK” and he writhed as only someone with a serpentine spine can.

“Yes my lovely demon, you are doing so well, so well” the hand continues its slow steady torment and Crowley is reduced to incoherent moans as he arches up into the strokes, begging silently for more “You asked me what my favourite thing is and its this” Aziraphale gestures encompassing the two of them but the demons tightly clenched eyes don’t see and the angel continues “My most*very* favourite thing is to watch someone come apart underneath me, to watch that look of utter pain transform into rapture. To know I was responsible to bring someone that much pleasure “ he pauses and smiles “Its almost transcendent”

With that, he dips his head, licks his lips and slides his hot wet mouth over the head of the now hoarsely screaming demon’s cock, taking the full length inside, pulling back with a good suck on, and again and again, til he has to put the other hand on a desperately writhing hip to hold Crowley still.

This time he uses his tongue to swirl just the head, taking turns to lick and then suck, while using his fist to pump both harder and faster as requested. Crowley is arched up, strung impossibly tight, head tossing, face scrunched up in what appears to be complete agony, panting raggedly, until his breath catches once , twice and with a bone shaking groan he comes, hips pumping at first urgently and then slower and slower as Aziraphale swallows down every delicious drop.

When at last Crowley lays there lolling, utterly wrecked, breathless and panting, Aziraphale smiles and says to the still deaf and blind demon “Oh yes my darling boy, yes *exactly* like that” and he miracles away his trousers, lies down and gathers the shattered demon in his arms, to rock and soothe and stroke back to gradual awareness.


	3. I See You and I Love You Anyway

_Sometime later_

“Holy Fuck!” croaks Crowley and the angel nestled up against him quite smugly says “Yes it was rather”. He pauses for a minute before musing idly “I could never understand why the modern religions so took against women, when two men can fornicate equally as well.”

He kisses the demon idly on the cheek before continuing “You got me to tempt a priest once, it was …..”

“Milan, 1480 something” Crowley replied

“Oh yes, he was a right den of iniquity, he was the one who taught me the tongue thing”

Faintly in reply “Tongue thing?”

“What I did before to make you come”

Crowley shudders a little at the twinge of aftershocks of memory “That, yes, it was……..” he trailed off, unable to process the words to describe what the angel had just done to him.

They are lying spooned diagonally across the vast mattress, his rangy length cupped protectively by the plump blond demon who miracle up a couple of pillows and a comforter. His head rests on a pillow that also has an angel arm tucked under, it, and the other arm is wrapped around his ribs, hand resting idly on his chest and two cute angelic feet are tangled around his ankles.  
  
He feels ……. Safe. Loved. Seen in a way he never expected could happen.

_I guess this is what happens when you love someone you trust implicitly_

“How…..” and he annoyingly did the whole nervous trailing off angel thing and rallied “How did you know that was what I needed?”

A clenching of the arm around him, and a tender kiss on his shoulder blade “Darling boy, do you think I don’t notice?

“Notice what?”

“How apart you are. How you fell from being an angel, and never properly suited Hell. How you stand back and observe everything, but you only engage just as much as you need to. How the only times I ever see the *real* Crowley are when you are with me, when you relax, let go and just ….be”.

Crowley stilled as the angel voiced the things he deeply felt about himself but didn’t think anyone else knew, how he felt so constantly out of place everywhere, except when he was with Aziraphale. Home could be a people, instead of a place.

He stirred to reply but the angel continued “You control everything, the way you look, your apartment, your plants. You hold many pleasures at arms length, and when it gets too much, you retreat into sleep. Yet you are always here when I need you, buying me food you don’t eat, taking me places you don’t want to go.”

Another tighter clenching of the arm around him and a firmer kiss “Crowley you care, a very great deal about many things, and it hurts you to do so. But the one thing you don’t seem to care for at all is yourself, so it is my very great pleasure that you will allow me to do that for you instead.”

The demon took a shuddering breath, having physically come apart so spectacularly, he wasn’t mentally prepared for this calm, reasoned and oh so accurate dissection of his psyche at all but the angel got the last word in again

“I love you Crowley, I have watched and loved you from afar for literal millenia. But I’m not going to do it any more, understand?”

Swallowing an unexpected lump in his throat, the demon nodded and after a moment rallied “We never did get to the buggery bit” and Aziraphale chortled a disturbingly evil sounding laugh, pulled back and rolled the demon over to face him.  
  
“Oh we will, darling boy, we will…….”

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't go the way I planned it, but these things never do. I'm trying to capture their voices better, and some humour seems to be the best way to do that. Az wasn't sposed to be the top in this but it felt right in the way it turned out.
> 
> My first explicit for these guys, so enjoy! I had a lot of fun writing this.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Drunk Storytime - I Have Loved You From Afar For So Very Long by BRNZ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986135) by [Quefish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish)




End file.
